warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage- First Mate
A story in the Rage Series Story Rage always said he killed his mate, but really he never did. His mate died another way. He loved his mate dearly. This is the story. Rage looked to Antfire, now a Shizz. A new name they had picked for him. Shizz looked to the new cat that they bumped into yesterday, Rose. She was a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, Rage took a liking to her. "She's nice...Should we let her join our journeys?" Rage asked Shizz. Shizz thought for a moment. "I think so, she does seem trustable." Rage smiled and padded over to Rose. "Hey Rose..." He meowed. Rose looked to him, her eyes glittering. "Yes Rage?" "Shizz and I decided it's best if you join us." He smiled. "Really?" Rose's eyes brightened. "Thanks!" Rage sighed happily seeing Rage settling down in the small clearing they lived in. His heart pounded in a harmony, he knew what this feeling was. Love. He had never felt this feeling inside of him before, of course he loved his mother as a kit, but this, this was different. Rage padded over to Shizz. "Shizz I need to tell you something..." Shizz looked at him. "What is it Rage?" Rage looked around and whispered. "I think Im falling in love." "With Rose?" Shizz looked suprised. Rage hissed softly. "Quiet down mousebrain!" Shizz snickered. "Rage, I never expected this from you." He shook his head smiling. Rage made a face and sat beside Rose. "Hey..." He meowed. Rose looked at him and smiled. "Hey." Rage waved his tail around. "Sooo...Wanna go hunt or something?" Rose shrugged. "Im enjoying the time here." Rage stiffled a purr."Yeah...Me too." Rose laid her tail on Rage's shoulder. Rage looked to her. Shizz was looking at them, and just decided to go hunt and leave them alone. Rose looked to the sunset, her amber eyes matching the color. "It sure is pretty..." She sighed happily. Rage looked to the clouds, they were tinted pink and they sky a light orange. He never relized houw beautiful the sunset actually was. Probably because he never actually bothered to look. Rage closed his eyes, this was nice. Rose ran to Rage, it was two moons since she joined Shizz and Rage. "Rage," She meowed. Rage looked to Rose. "What is it?" He meowed. Rose took a deep breath. "Im pregnant." "Wait, with my kits?" Rage gasped. Rose nodded. Rage bit her lip. "Does this mean we're mates?" She nodded again. "I've been pregnant since the first half moon I was here." "Why didn't you tell me?" Rage meowed. "Because I wanted to tell you when I know they are going to be due." She meowed. Rage looked at her belly, he was suprised that she was pregnant. It only looked like one kit. "Are you sure?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Positive." Rage sighed and the two sat by eachother until nightfall. "They're coming." Rose's eyes widened. Rage gasped. "I'll get Shizz." He ran off and came back with Shizz. Rose was gripping the ground. Rage sat beside her. "Um push?" Rose screamed into the night and Shizz gasped. "So...Much...Blood..." He fell to the ground. Rage's eyes widened. "Shizz!" Rose winced and a bundle of fur come out. Rage ran over and nipped the sack and licked it kit, warming it. Rose's eyes shut. Rage looked to her. "Rose..?" No reply. He gasped and closed his eyes, tears landing on his kit. It had brown tabby fur. Shizz became concious again. "Is she okay?" Rage closed his eyes and shook her head. "She's gone." Shizz laid his tail on Rage's shoulder. "Im sorry, what are you going to name the kit?" Rage looked to Rose's body, he felt sad like a million bees had stung him. "Razor..." He meowed. Shizz looked to the moon and so did Rage, he kept Razor close to him, sadly looking to the stars. THE END, LOOK OUT FOR MORE STORIES IN THE RAGE SERIES! Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now...